What Could Have Been SpikeSeverus
by CrowNoYami
Summary: This is a oneshot written for The Powers That Be in what could have been should Severus had been chosen for Spike


_Sometimes a love Can be so powerful_

_That you lose all your senses_

_Except that of pure happiness_

**Story**

It had been strange as he stepped inside of the castle that he had gone to school in so many centuries ago. What was more was the fact that this time he was going to be teaching the students instead of being one himself. Perhaps if it had been in a different time it would have been more acceptable for him to teach but now it was different. Now he was one of those dark and dangerous creatures that he would be warning the children about.

Having been in the castle before Spike wondered what had changed since he had been there last. One of the other professors was showing him around the castle, pointing out where classes were held and what stairs to avoid. Spike was careful to keep all the information in mind while he mentally planned out what he would be teaching. The only reason he was taking this job was so that the head of the light, an old man could keep an eye on him.

Once he was taken to the Great Hall however Spike could no longer remember why he was so angry at being forced to take the job. There sitting at the table on the left side of the headmaster was a man he knew he would never be able to forget. He was young for a professor, maybe 40-45 and hand an oddly shaped nose as if it was broken in childhood and never fixed. His eyes which were looking at him just as intesnly were coal-black. Shadows were in those eyes, were holding secrets that he was sure no human should ever have.

As their eyes met Spike was sure that his undead heart jumped in his chest. For a moment it didn't matter that he was trying to convince Albus that he wasn't evil; it didn't matter that he was a vampire, the war, the job, nothing else mattered. For just that one moment there was only the two of them, only the second in time and nothing else. He had never felt that way, Spike was sure that he had been in love before but he had never felt this level of connection, of intimacy.

The moment was broken when the professor who had been showing him around spoke to him again. Blinking, Spike turned his eyes from the man he had been looking at and glanced at the professor... McGonagall was her name, he believed. She asked him a few questions as she brought him to his spot which would be beside the man he had wanted to meet more then anyone, but in the short time it took for him to turn back the man was gone.

Sitting down Spike breathed in deeply, trying to get the faint trace of the mans' scent. It was tantalizing, the most powerful scent he had ever encountered, and it made him aroused almost instantly. Closing his eyes, Spike wondered for only a moment how long it would take for him to catch up with the man. How long it would take to grab him and run away to his own rooms, to his house, anywhere and sink himself inside of the others flesh.

As he was thinking about ravishing the man, he didn't notice as Albus looked at him and took in his slightly glazed expression. His breathing, although not needed was laboured, his eyes closed and his head leaned back slightly while he tried to regain control. In all accounts Spike looked quite the picture of a vampire losing control. Had Albus had any doubt that Spike needed to be watched they were washed away as the vampire slowly managed to gain control of his urges.

Spike was slow to open his eyes, once they were opened however there was a hunger there, an overwhelming lust. It took everything that he had not to chase down who he had assumed was the potions master as he had been informed that the other professors besides a half-giant were on vacation for the summer. Running a hand through his hair, Spike glanced at the Headmaster, and caught the looking of worry and caution the other was giving him.

Mentally wincing, Spike wondered what he would be able to do, after all he had almost attacked a fellow coworker. Spike had been honest and told the Headmaster that he was an exception of his kind and that he would one day take a life-mate, only his would be chosen for him. Almost all vampires were given an option of if they wanted to mate or not, but there was a rare case every few thousand years where one would have a destined mate. Lifting his goblet to his lips he wasn't surprised anymore as he sipped on the human blood, as it would help his control.

Blitsy, his Head-elf had been told before that she didn't need to give him blood but she was more then willing to help her master in any way. As such she would make sure any goblet he used was filled with blood although it was diluted in wine when he was around others. This glass however was pure blood, there was no scent or taste of wine in the goblet and not for the first time he silently thanked the elf.

Draining the goblet quickly, Spike turned to the Headmaster and tried to look innocent of the previous transgression. The Headmaster however was not going to allow him any leeway with this. He had agreed that he would not attack any humans that came to the castle unless they were a danger to the students or Hogwarts herself, and he had almost broken that. Gathering his thoughts, Spike tried to think about how he could fix this as it was just the three of them, Spike, Albus and McGonagall.

"The Powers, they have chosen him for me… the urge to complete the bonding, to claim… I had told you that this could happen."

Nodding his head slowly, Albus could do nothing, it was the only condition that Spike has asked for when they had made an alliance. Should Spike find his chosen that he would be forgiven for his actions so long as nobody got hurt. It would be impossible for Spike to harm his chosen, no matter what the Headmaster thought, now that he had seen him Spike knew that he would be spending the rest of his existence protecting the other man.

Calmly nodding his head to the two who has stopped eating, Spike breathed in deeply several times now that he had calmed down and followed the scent. In his briefing, he had been told where the potions master kept himself as he was normally found in the castle should he need anything. Using that knowledge to his advantage, Spike as calmly as he could, walked down the floor to where the scent ended, at the mans chambers.

Raising his hand, Spike knocked on the door, hoping that the man would let him in, after all he wouldn't feel the bond as Spike did. In those few moments between his knocking and when the other opened the door, Spike felt like his heart would explode with his nerves. The moment that the door was open however and he was so close to his mate, Spike nearly lost it once again and pounced his mate. Keeping his instincts in check, Spike managed to give the sour-looking man a small smile.

They didn't say anything, Spike was sure that the other man was confused and from what he had heard about the man, secretly nervous. Instead Spike moved his way inside of the rooms which caused his arm to brush against the other. In a split second Spike knew that he had lost his control, pinning the man to the now closed door, Spike pressing his lips against the others. Only being able to groan as the man, Professor Snape if he could remember correctly tried to push him off.

Being too far gone, Spike could only feel his mate touching him, growling slightly Spike used his strength to pin the others hands against the door behind him. Needing only one hand, Spike used the other to push its way under the mans shirt that he was wearing, feeling the skin there nearly made him lose any sense of restraint. Snape was trying to push him off, somewhere in his mind he knew this, knew that this would be awful if he was not forgiven… but even if he had his soul he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop.

Even while his more vampiric side took over, his demon; Spike did manage to keep his touches gentle, not knowing if his partner had ever been with a man or not. It was common for young man to experiment but something in his eyes told Spike to be careful, that although he would be claiming his mate tonight he had to make it enjoyable for the other as well. With that in mind, Spike moved his lips to suck and lick at the mans neck, careful of his fangs that had come out when he pinned Snape.

After a while of stroking the others' chest and leaving hickeys on his neck, Snape calmed down slightly and even started to moan softly. Grinning, Spike let go of the mans hands only to use both hands to lift the man up and make him wrap his legs around him. The sudden movement made their arousal rub together through their pants which made them both moan. Holding the man up wile rubbing his ass, Spike thrust his hips slightly to dry-hump the man against the door.

Although Spike was happy to have Snape moaning his demon wanted more, wanted to feel the others skin. Using his right hand, Spike got his wand from his pocket and with a swish both of their pants were gone. As they were still grinding with the sudden loss of clothes the feeling was incredible, nothing that he had experienced before. Groaning, Spike wondered if he would be able to wait much longer before he buried himself inside of his soon-to-be-lover. Still with his wand in his hand, Spike murmured a spell which caused Snape to whimper slightly.

With his hand, his dick and his lover's ass now lubricated Spike dropped his wand onto the floor and wrapped his hand to better support Snape as he pressed a finger against his opening. The man finally opened his eyes as Spike pressed the finer into the tight ass, groaning at how it squeezed his finger and imagining what it would feel like around his cock. As he pumped his finger inside of the body before him, Spike looked into the others eyes and saw when the man finally gave into what would be happening, that he could not escape it.

Wanting to reward Snape for his submission, Spike pressed his lips back against him while adding another finger. Kissing away the wince of pain, Spike licked at the other man's lips and was granted access. The taste was pure heaven, groaning Spike devoured the man's mouth, tasting everywhere his tongue could reach while he prepared him for their joining. As Snape gave in he started to kiss back just as fiercely as he was being kissed, tongue probing, teeth clashing.

Pressing a third finger Spike could feel the man tense for a moment before he relaxed and allowed the intrusion. Trying to release the pressure Spike trust their dicks against each other as he fingered Snape's ass. Their kiss broke as Snape moaned, Spike however merely started to kiss and bite carefully at the others neck and throat.

Pulling out his fingers, Spike had enough thought to let Snape down on his feet although he was only free for a moment before Spike bent him to lean forwards towards the door. Once he was situated Spike angled his cock and slowly penetrated the other man, both groaning at the intrusion. Ever so slowly Spike pushed himself in completely, barely managing to pause for a few moments for his partner. The tightness of the man made Spike's eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

Not able to hold back for very long Spike was careful to slowly pull back almost all of the way before entering once again. Snape moaned slightly in discomfort but didn't protest as Spike slowly moved his hips. After a few thrusts he was unable to hold back much longer and sped up his hips slightly which caused Snape to moan out in pleasure. Changing his angle slightly Spike grabbed Snape's hips to steady the man as he pushed harder into him.

Hearing the other man cry out as he moved against his prostate, Spike smirked slightly. Knowing that his mate was enjoying himself he gave into his urges and let go enough to thrust hard into the body before him. It took a few moments for him to build up a rhythm, during which time he made sure to lean forward enough to kiss Snape's back and shoulder lightly. With his mate moaning and pushing back against him Spike finally lost what little control he had and let his demon come to play.

Holding onto Snape's hips hard enough to bruise he used his strength as a vampire to pound into the flesh before him. Snape it seemed didn't mind as he only moaned louder and reached down to pump his cock. Growling, Spike thrust harder and faster into him while trying to hold his own release back. Snape was the first to cum, his muscles clamping down on Spike's cock casing him to howl out his release.

Sinking down to the floor, Spike moved Snape so that they were laying on the floor while still inside of him. Holding the body against him, Spike was pleased with how his mate wasn't turning against him now that the pleasure wasn't overriding his senses. Pulling out of him, Spike turned Snape around so that he was laying on his chest after all the floor was uncomfortable. Rubbing the others back, Spike wondered what would happen now, he had pretty much raped the other man if he enjoyed himself or not was irrelevant.

Spike didn't stop Snape as he moved to stand up, instead he merely sat up slightly and watched the man turn away from him. Feeling an ache in his chest Spike wondered what he would do without his mate, his demon inside of his mind crying out to his mate. As Snape walked away however he smiled at the words he said and rushed to get up and follow the man.

"I have no desire to rest on the floor, when my bedroom has a perfectly fine bed inside of it… and you may call me Severus"

**Disclaimer:** **I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or Buffy The Vampire Slayer… dammit**

**A/N:** **Well here it is, the relationship in The Powers That Be may not be Spike/Severus but this is what could have been… oh well ^^ This is for all of those that wanted Spike with Severus, and I kinda for myself as well :P**


End file.
